until the tears won't come anymore
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'maybe, it was inevitable you would end up as more than friends.' Mike/Matt. 5th in a series of freeverses. TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE.


_well, i'm back again! i hope you all like this one, it's **matt x mike**, which is my headcanon and is completely under-appreciated! _

_spoilers: let's just say season 1 for matt and mike being bffs, i can't remember exactly which episode it is they're introduced in... otherwise, the rest is imaginary and isn't based on canon events._

_disclaimer: i don't own glee. and unfortunately never will. :(_

* * *

><p><strong>it's almost uncanny<strong>

_how close you are_

{the way you can **r e a d **each other's _minds_}

:maybe, it was _**inevitable **_that you would end up as:

*m o r e than f r i e n d s*

_no-one seemed very surprised when you announced it_

**so you just grinned at him**

[and he gave you that little smile]

_slightly lopsided_

the one that reads:

'_**i'm really happy, but i'm not going to go over the top about it.'**_

-you wonder **w h e n **it was that you learned **w h a t **each of his smiles meant-

_**and find that it doesn't really **__**matter**__** that much.**_

**.o0o.**

[it's the first day of _first grade_, you've just got out of kindergarten]

you sit down at your desk and get your pencils out

:then there's a quiet little knock on the door:

'_ma'am? i'm matt rutherford.'_

**the teacher knows who he is**

{_the new kid_}

/he's so **quiet**/

but you know how it feels not to have many friends

_**so you sit next to him at lunch time**_

'_hello. i'm mike chang. do you want to be friends?'_

-and he smiles at you, like you're just what he's been waiting for-

**.o0o.**

*you **g r o w **up, you _make more friends_*

but matt is the one who will _**a l w a y s **_be there for you

(waiting outside your house to walk to school)

{_hanging around in the school yard, watching you talk to __**finn hudson**_}

:you try to be there for him too:

_so when he decides to try out for the football team_

you do too

_**together, you find out that **_**f o o t b a l l **_**is something**_

**matt is **_**really**_** good at**

_you are the first one to get to him after he wins your first game_

you are the one who hugs him the tightest

**you are the one who smiles the widest**

**.o0o.**

{_things change, after that football game_}

people look at him differently

_**they want to **__**chill**__** with him**_

:and now you think you know how he felt last year:

[_now you are the one always hanging around_]

|**the difference this time is**|

_he always, __**always **__makes time for you_

so your friendship pulls through

-maybe it's stronger for it-

**.o0o.**

**it's hard, looking back**

_to __re__call exactly w h e n it was that you started to see him __as_

**:some****thing**** m o r e than just a **_**friend**_**:**

|perhaps it was the time|

_you took a __pic__**nic**__ to the park_

/lay in the _green grass, _watching **clouds **pass by/

**&&**realised**&&**

(that it wasn't something that _friends_ would normally **do**)

-perhaps it was the time-

_after football practice_

{he showed you the **bruise** his _drunken _father gave him}

/**purple, blue and black **_blossoming _over chocolate skin/

(_all you wanted to do _was **kill** his dad)

:because _how _could anyone want to **hurt **him?:

**but when he comes to your house in the middle of the night**

'_will you always be my friend, no matter what?'_

you say yes, of course

.:when all you really **w a n t **to say is:.

(_i love you, nothing could change that_)

**he ****looks**** into your **_**eyes**_

/coffee-bean brown that you could _fall _into/

_mike...i'm bisexual._

{**and you almost want to ****cry**** from happiness**}

you've been wanting, waiting to hear those words

_to know you're not a__lone_

^**but there's more**^

_i tried to come out to my parents... my dad didn't take it too well._

**&&**he lifts up his shirt**&&**

(_oh, god, __**matt**__._)

/**purple, blue and black **_blossoming_ over chocolate skin/

[but it's **so much** worse than that _time_ in the **locker **room]

**you don't say a word, just hold him**

_hold him, hold him_

.:until the tears won't come any more:.

**.o0o.**

-_so now, as you sit on the grass_-

{under the New Hampshire sky}

watching as he **runs **with your s o n

teaching him how to throw the football

_just so_

_.:you __**think **__that:._

:maybe, it was _**inevitable**_ that you would end up as:

*m o r e than f r i e n d s*

* * *

><p><em>so... did you love it? hate it? whatever it was, please review and tell me! (although if you did hate it, give constructive criticism and don't just flame!)<em>


End file.
